Psychotic Alfred's Love Song
by xXxXxAlexandraxXxXx
Summary: segundo song fic! donde esta alfred? la lluvia, la sangre... ¿Que paso?  mal summary otra vez D:


Segundo song fic con la UsxUk - me encanta esta pareja...

* * *

**_El tono gris del cielo_**

Todo era gris don… ¿Dónde estoy?

**_Es tan intenso, ya va a llover_**

Pronto comenzara a llover, ¿donde me encuentro y por que estoy aquí?

**_Está nublando mi corazón una y otra vez_**

Me duele el corazón por alguna razon

**_En todas partes._**

Como si algo lo ubiera roto…

**_Una gota ha caído_**

Una gota ¿Qué será?

**_Aquí en el piso, ¿porqué será?_**

La veo caer claramente en el piso, pero esta antes había recorrido mi mejilla…

**_¿Vendrá del cielo o tal vez de mis ojos? me da igual_**

E… ¿Estoy llorando?... ¿Por qué?

**_Saber no quiero._**

Algo me dice que no lo quiero saber…

**_Solo estoy, sin paraguas_**

¿DONDE ESTOY? DAMN IT.

**_Ahogándome, en un mar de lágrimas_**

Arthur… ¿Dónde esta el? ¿Por qué lloro?

**_Y el sonar, de la lluvia va_**

No puedo! El sonido de la lluvia cayendo….

**_Volviéndose mortal, matándome está_**

No lo soporto… es como… es como si me estuviera matando

**_No quiero ya continuar._**

¿Qué paso?

**_Detén la lluvia ya por favor deténla_**

Necesito que la lluvia pare, no se pero no la quiero escuchar.

**_O mi final será_**

Siento que si no, morire

**_Ya no me quiero derrumbar, no por amor._**

Mi corazón me duele…. quizas es por amor.

**_Ha sido tanto lo que ya he llorado_**

Me siento cansado, creo que he llorado bastante

**_Que hasta hoy húmedo estoy_**

Que ocurrio ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA!

**_No puedo más, ya no puedo más..._**

Tengo ganas de morir, pero no se porque..

**_Frío y sin tí._**

Oh… ya recordé…

**_Me saludaste un día_**

Arthur, siempre tan lindo, tsundere y cejon… Mi Iggy

**_Aún no sabías, que siento yo_**

Nunca te podía decir lo que en verdad sentía por ti.

**_Y fue igual al día después, y al día después_**

Cada vez que trataba… no podía, a pesar de ser un héroe… no podia

**_Debí contarte._**

Pero un dia me dije a mi mismo que lo haría…

**_Es una simple charla_**

Te busque y te encontré hablando con Kiku.

**_Más de eso nada, debo pensar_**

Una simple charla, solo es eso… pensé al verlos.

**_Pero me duele hacerlo es como un arma mortal_**

Pero, ¿si fuera algo mas?... no debo de pensarlo, porque si lo hago, destruye mis esperanzas.

**_¿No lo sabías?_**

O lo estabas haciendo a propósito…

**_Tu mirar, es para él_**

Lo miraste de una forma de la cual nunca me veias a mi.

**_Y no para mí, tu sólo lo ves a él_**

Aun cuando era tu colonia no era la misma…

**_Aunque yo, tu sonrisa amé, como a nadie más_**

Siempre tu sonrisa ha sido hermosa y siempre la ame aunque pocas veces me sonrieras…

**_Hoy la odio mucho más, ni yo se porqué será._**

Hoy la odie… la odie como nunca…. y no se porque.

**_Tengo una mente psicótica, mi mente_**

Mi mente se esta volviendo psicótica… pero ¿porque?

**_Es tan psicótica_**

De…ma.. sia…do pscicotica….

**_Que me siento desvanecer, alrededor._**

¡NO LA SOPORTO!

**_Me hiere tanto el corazón me hiere_**

Mi corazón… me duele… ¡ME DUELE!

**_Dime no crees, que es algo ridículo_**

Pero es ridículo… soy un héroe… no debería pasarme esto es demasido ridículo.

**_Te amo sin control_**

Arthur… te amo demasiado tanto que…

**_Me doy temor._**

Tengo miedo de mi mismo

**_Déjenme, ya salir_**

Estoy atrapado ¡quiero salir!

**_Quiero decidir, ya no aguanto más aquí_**

¡No lo soporto!

**_Una voz, muy dentro de mí_**

Siento que tengo que…

**_Está diciéndome_**

Tengo que…

**_"Lo que empezaste a hacer, termínalo de una vez"_**

¡TERMINAR LO QUE HE HECHO!

**_Es un impulso muy fuerte un impulso_**

Siento algo muy fuerte que me empuja a hacer algo que no quiero…

**_Aquí en mi corazón_**

Mi corazón… mi corazón…

**_Una bomba de tiempo es, como un reloj._**

Algo le sucede… es como si fuera a explotar…

**_Detente ya y déjala ir detente_**

Alfred tienes que detenerte… déjalo, deja a Arthur…. Estoy haciendo algo malo lo se… Art..

**_Te pido que me, elimines por favor_**

Arthur MATAME!

**_Con tus manos hoy._**

¡ALGO MALO TE HE HECHO!¡MATAME! mi mente no puedo con ella…. Solo matame… ¿Arthur?

**_Se ha ido la voz que yo escuché se ha ido_**

Tu voz se marcho, ya no la escucho… ¿Por qué?

**_Y en tus ojos me ví_**

Vi mi rostro en tus ojos verdes… pero estos ya no tienen el brillo de siempre… están palidos…

**_Es algo más fuerte que yo, mírame bien._**

ARTHUR! RESPONDEME ARTHUR!

**_No puede ser porqué sucedió imposible_**

¿QUE HE HECHO? ARTHUR POR FAVOR NO!

**_No veo nada más que tu sangre caer_**

¡¿POR QUE HAY SANGRE? ¿POR QUE?…. NOOO!

**_Un insano soy_**

¿Qué… he hecho? I…Iggy…

**_¡Ayúdame!_**

A..yu..da..me…

*se escucha un disparo*

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado... quizas haga un fic completo de yanderenka... am reviews? tomatasos?


End file.
